


Feed Me My Hatred

by Reeeading



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Xu Ming Hao | The8, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, but hope it counts, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeeading/pseuds/Reeeading
Summary: Minghao had tons of reasons to hate Wen Junhui.» CEO/ Assistant (Card B)
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: THE8 OF JUN





	Feed Me My Hatred

Minghao had tons of reasons to hate Wen Junhui. These were his top five reasons:

**1\. Minghao hadn’t applied for this.**

Minghao graduated college with good grades. He was and always had been a work of art. Everybody admired him and he got good reputation up secured under his name. So, it was only natural that he immediately went for the seat of his dream company’s CEO’s personal assistant once it opened its recruitment.

Yes, CEO’s – personal – assistant.

_Minghao had never applied for the position of a five-year-old caretaker._

.

.

.

But here he was; screaming his lungs out…

“I SWEAR TO GOD, WEN JUN — HMPH!!” A big chunk of bread cut his words.

Behind him, Wen Junhui was casually digging his ear. “I know, I know, ‘ _Comb your hair and wear your tie’,_ ” he impudently mocked his fuming assistant. “I’m hungry, you know,” He added; rummaging through his shelves after.

Minghao almost lost his head if only he hadn’t remembered he still had rent to pay and stomach to feed. It was twenty minutes before a very important meeting with an even more important investor and here Junhui was; all shirtless while whining about him being hungry.

Also, what with this room horrendous sight?! Hadn’t Minghao just cleaned it up yesterday?! What on Earth had exactly hit this place to be this messy?! Even a nuclear site was tidier than this condo.

He stomped into the kitchen.

Yet, Junhui didn’t give him any chance to speak as he right away pushed the rest of the bread into Minghao’s mouth; effectively stopping him from talking.

“I got bored, okay,” was the only justification he had. Bread and coffee as his restitution. Minghao could never understand what was running inside Junhui’s head. But who was Minghao in front of the mighty chocolate-filled bread?

Minghao could only swallow his pride and let his guard down; sliding into the chair next to Wen Junhui’s as his hand shyly reach for the bread. They munched in silence as the clock ticked by.

Ten minutes before the meeting and Junhui finally broke the silence:

“Hey,” he started. “Cancel the meeting and help me dress. After that, clean my room. I don’t feel like working today.”

Minghao choked. _GOD!! SPEAKING OF THE DEVIL’S SPAWN!!_

Minghao truly hated this man.

**2\. There was always a limit to everything.**

When a book was on the floor, Minghao could pick it up. When reports were scattered, Minghao could took time to rearrange them. But, when one Wen Junhui who had been sitting so tamely suddenly jumped into the scene and rolled all over the carpet in front of Minghao?

Minghao lost control. _What with Junhui and him?! Why couldn’t he just get one peaceful day working for this man?!_

“I’m sooo bored,” Junhui complained.

“That’s on you for canceling meeting like you’ve gotten everyone wrapped under your finger,” Minghao sassed back. It had really not been easy task for him to get this particular investor agreed to hold a meeting with Junhui. After all, this investor was just as big and as arrogant as Junhui was.

Most of the time, dealing with this kind of CEOs, Minghao couldn’t help but wonder; did all Alphas act like this? Because if the answer was ‘ _yes_ ’, Minghao was more than glad to be a Beta. He didn’t have to search for himself an Alpha. He really couldn’t picture a life where he had to settle down forever with a person like Junhui – 

“YAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I’VE JUST TIDIED THIS PLACE” He screamed at Junhui’s face.

“Digging my nose, can’t you see?”

“On the carpet?!”

“On _my_ carpet; yes. I’m bored, okay. You’re no fun while cleaning.”

“Then stop making me have to clean!”

“Then you got no job.”

Minghao was readied to retaliate when a shirt flew onto his face; effectively shooting up his rage. These had been too much, he yanked the clothes off.

Junhui was already naked by then “Dress me. We’ll go out.”

_God, remind Minghao again; he still had rent to pay._

He bit down his bottom lip.

**3\. Minghao didn’t like being under the spot light**

There was always a reason behind everything; including why those of the upper class were more than willing to spent thousands or even millions to afford cars. They’d pick the coolest models and paste the darkest window films on the said cars. All were done to get a step back from the spotlight. No matter how short it was, it was always refreshing and rewarding being able to take a short break without people eyeing them.

Yet, unfortunately, this wasn’t the case for Wen Junhui.

_Junhui loved the spotlight._

At least, Minghao thought so…

It was a scorching hot day which was just plain illogical to Minghao as to why Junhui refused to take his expensive car out of his garage. Instead, he chose to walk along the sidewalk.

Minghao – as the poor, good personal assistant he was – of course had no choice but to walk behind him even when the sun was prickling his skin and his body was sweating buckets. Blame it to the layers of clothes he wore. He was dressed in full suit for god sake!

He snorted as soon as Junhui threw a glance back at him.

“Aw, come on, Haohao~ We’re going out. Don’t look so ‘down’. You should be happier; we’re not stuck in that small office today.” Junhui was now facing him; stupidly walking backward as if the road was his own.

“Not stuck in the office, but still stuck with the same person; it’s equally sad, Jun.”

“Your face doesn’t say so, though,” taunted Junhui. His next action surprised Minghao to death as he rudely slid toward Minghao; stooping low, their foreheads were touching each other’s. “The blush on your cheeks tell me you’re enjoying this.” He smirked.

Minghao pushed him, “God, no! This is from the heat!”

“Ow, sure, sure~” Junhui whistled, throwing his hands behind his head. He walked away; leaving Minghao behind.

The assistant could only clench his fists. To make things worse, people’s eyes were now lay on him. He burst.

“YAH! WEN JUNHUI, YOU’VE SCENT-MARKED ME AGAIN, HAVEN’T YOU?!”

**4\. Boundary, boundary, and again; boundary!**

“Look, I’ve bought you clothes,” Junhui emphasized. The heavy sigh following suit his words showed his frustration upon the current episode.

Minghao, in front of the mirror, was pouting warily. His eyes were shooting daggers onto Junhui’s; clearly affirming how unamused he was of his boss’ doing.

People’s eyes were still coming after them. So, Minghao guessed, Junhui’s strong scent must still rubbed on him.

He took another look at the mirror.

Though it hurt his pride, the shirt Junhui picked was actually quite comfortable on his skin. After all, what was the point of setting a ridiculously high price on clothes if it wasn’t any more comfortable than those that was priced decently?

He subconsciously curled into himself; loving the comforting sensation from the soft fabric that was brushing his skin. Minghao hadn’t noticed, but lately; he’d been more and more into soft things. He didn’t even notice when Junhui was staring at him with all the fondness in the world from behind his back.

He was only out of his stupor the moment Junhui held him by his shoulder. Weirdly enough, his heart jumped, but his body refused to move. Minghao simply froze at his spot; getting goose bumps as Junhui’s fingers trailed down his arm.

Junhui was never a quiet man.

The moment Junhui bit him, something snapped within Minghao. Junhui was his boss; yes, but Minghao was his _own person…_

He pushed his boss.

**5\. Minghao was not a toy.**

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” was the first thing Junhui shouted after Minghao sent him flying across the room. His eyes clearly showed his anger, but Minghao was careless about it.

H*ck, Minghao didn’t even care anymore when all eyes were set on him. The shop attendees were all shaking on their respective spot; too afraid to step in and stop them, but at the same time afraid for the inconvenience that’d cost them the loss of the other customers.

As of the moment, Minghao couldn’t think straight anymore. Junhui had really crossed his line this time. “YOU BIT ME WITHOUT ASKING FOR MY CONSENT!” He shouted just as loud.

Yet, all he got from the boss was just a dry laugh that drove him even madder than he already was. What was that laugh supposed to mean?! Did he seem that insignificant for Junhui to squarely disrespect him?!

Junhui snickered. “This world is not black and white, Minghao. I thought you’re smart enough to figure that out.” He grabbed Minghao’s chin. “Do you really need me to explain everything to you from a to z?” _His eyes were hurt._

But before Minghao had time to process it, Junhui had harshly released his grip. He left after leaving a command, “Don’t look for me. I’m out.”

Minghao bit the inside of his mouth.

.

.

.

**\+ 1**

**Minghao** **didn’t like being jealous.**

In Minghao’s overall being – all the way from his head to toe, from the end of his every hair to the tip of his every nail – Minghao could vouch he had hated Wen Junhui.

There’s no single cell within his entire being that didn’t hate the said Alpha.

He truly, undoubtedly, and genuinely hated his boss. He hated Junhui for being childish, he hated Junhui for giving him hard times, and moreover; he hated Junhui for making him running around town like a mad man in the middle of the night.

The weather was insanely uncooperative. He was shivering so hard that even his suit couldn’t offer him any relief from the wind’s claw. It was bordering to midnight and Junhui hadn’t come back to his condo. He had searched everywhere in town, yet nowhere seemed to show signs that one Wen Junhui had ever taken a step in there.

The last resort Minghao could lay his hope on was the small bar Junhui once had a fight in. A cheap bar on the outskirts of the town, where all the boozes it sold tasted bad and people of all kind gathered for businesses.

Minghao straightly almost coughed his lungs out the moment he entered the bar. Strong scents of perfumes, and cigarette smokes all mingled together. It was burning inside and the music blasting was piercing his ears. Minghao braced himself to jostle through the crowd; searching for a distinct face his eyes would always naturally be attracted to anywhere.

However, the state of the bar’s inside proved to Minghao, it wasn’t always easy to locate Junhui’s whereabouts even with his trained eyes. In more than more than five times, Minghao had to stop for a while and slap some hands off his body.

Minghao had always known he had never belonged to the ugly category, but lately, he kind of noticed more Alphas were trying to approach him. Nonetheless, it wasn’t the right time to mull over that fact. Minghao had more important task at hand. His job was on the lin –

There Junhui was; with another man on his lap, kissing like they were cats in mating season – a very passionate French kiss with tongues involved. WHAT FOR HAD MINGHAO SEARCHED THROUGH ALL THE TOWN LIKE A MAD MAN THE WHOLE DAY ONLY TO FIND JUNHUI BEING IN ANOTHER MAN’S ARMS?!!

Minghao’s blood was instantly boiling, bordering to explode and split the bar into two. And as if on cue, Junhui chose that second to peek and their eyes met.

Junhui eyes flew open, he right away pushed the man off.

Minghao stormed out the bar. His anger turned his power, he was out of the bar in no time.

It was when Junhui caught up with him and crashed onto his back that Minghao finally understood why he’s so pained. Junhui’s strong arms were protectively circling around his waist and surges of his sandalwood scent filled Minghao’s lungs. It slowly cooled Minghao’s rage down in a way he never imagined he would be calmed.

_Minghao had fallen for his boss without him knowing…_

A droplet of tear flowed down his cheek.

“You… you smell of roses, Hao. You aren’t supposed to smell.”

Beta had no scent. Beta shouldn’t be able to smell scent either. In a world of Alphas and Omegas, Betas were just outcasts. They would only be introduced to the fragrant world the Alphas and Omegas had always lived in once they were transformed into either role; depending on what gender their partner was.

Junhui still tightly hugged him from his back. His sandalwood scent was inundating Minghao, it smelled almost intoxicating to him. The unfamiliarity dizzied Minghao. Junhui asked, “They… are my favorite flower, Minghao. Can I get my hope up?”

Well, Junhui was silly, but Minghao was even sillier. He peeled Junhui’s hands.

“You better be responsible when I start getting my heat, Jun.” He stole a quick peck.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy THE8 of JUN, Guys (^o^)///  
> This is something I whipped up last minutes since I've passed last year's The8 of Jun and don't wanna miss out this year's. So, pardon me if there's any mistake ><  
> But, please don't shy away to comment down bellow, I'll love to hear your thought about this story. Do stay safe wherever you guys are and thank you for spending your time reading. I love y'all <33


End file.
